Fun Sized Fiesta
by storyspinners
Summary: AU  Completely, horribly, frustrating in every possible way; and her loud voice isn't making it any better. But in the end, it probably could be worse. Femslash. Spain/Romano.


_Well this is technically the first Spain/ Romano fic I've written; though I'm not sure if it really counts as such. All names of the characters do not belong to me, I am borrowing them from **I am the Cake Fairy, **and whoever happened to have them before her! _

**

* * *

**

**Fun Sized Fiesta **

Life hated her. There was really no other explanation for the horribly ironic and frustrating events that befell Lovina Vargas. At almost ten thirty in the evening said Italian was mindlessly rotating can after can of soup so that the moronic, smiling family on the label was staring back at her. The sight almost made her sick… almost.

Unfortunately, these faces also forced Lovina to remember why she was so aggravated in the first place. If it wasn't for her minimal wage, Wall-mart, stacking job today would have actually been a pretty decent day, but no. No, the world hated her, remember. So instead of the mind-numbing, four hour, part-time shift she was promised; Lovina was stuck here, at… ten forty now, stacking shelves, in a nearly lifeless supermarket with possibly the most idiotic, oblivious, and _irritating, _person on the face of the planet.

"Lo~vina~"

Ok, now she was _way _beyond pissed. The can Lovina had previously been holding dropped to the floor with a loud thunk as she was attacked and very nearly fell over. Anita… her impossibly dense, kind-of-but-not-really mentor stood hugging the life out of her; smile looking like it could be on one of those damn cans.

"Aw, Lovi, look, now we have to get rid of this one, such a shame too, the family was really cute, though not as cu-" Lovina's slightly taller companion rambled on, picking the now dented can off of the floor.

Continuing about her business, Lovina tried to pay no attention to the other woman. Anita was _supposed _to be showing Lovina how things ran in the store; a fact Lovina despised to no end. She had been working here almost two months already. _Two months _and she was still being tailed by the other brunette.

_Still, the fact that she has to be here because I am almost makes up for it, _she thought dryly. _Wait, what? NO, no of course it doesn't make up for it, idiota. All those times she was so clumsy and you had to help clean up whatever the hell it was. _

_But of course I never _really _helped anyway. _Oh great, now she was arguing with herself. She needed to get out of here; go home and sleep. First year of college and now _this _was way too much work for her.

"…but I'm sure a puppy wouldn't mind living with them, I mean, they certainly look like a nice family and-" Anita was saying as Lovina refocused on her.

_Well better stop this before she hurts herself, _she thought and cut off the other mid-sentence. "Hello, earth to Anita, did you need me for something? Or are you just going to continue getting in my way?"

"Well, of course I need you," she stated confidently, "I just didn't want to interrupt whatever you were daydreaming about," Anita finished with a sly grin.

Damn. So the idiot knew when she wasn't actually listening. Sighing, Lovina glared, and followed Anita as she turned to walk off again.

"You know, Lovina," Anita started as they made their way toward the front of the store, "I really do like your new hair-cut, at first I honestly didn't think I did, but it's quite cute, and suits you so well and…"

_Wait, What? _Lovina paused for a second to let the statement sink in. "What?" She finally sputtered. Trying to figure out how Anita's mind worked truly was a challenge sometimes, even when her comments weren't completely out of the blue like this one.

"Your hair, it's adorable, and I thought you should know." She repeated with an almost too happy smile.

"Um… thanks?" Replied Lovina, running a hand through her now shoulder length auburn hair. And no, she was not embarrassed, not at all, even if this was the first time anyone had noticed the change all week. Anita could say whatever the hell she wanted and it would make no difference.

Anita then reached a hand out to run it though Lovina's hair, prompting the Italian to practically jump out of her shoes. "And it's so soft too," she sighed contently.

"Stop that! _Idiota!_" Lovina squeaked, side stepping her Spanish companion.

"Alright, Lovi, sorry," Anita stated with a shrug, almost completely unfazed. Lovina internally cringed at the use of her god-forsaken nickname. They turned around the corner of the last isle and came face to face with a mountain of who knows what. Shit. They both knew what this meant and it didn't look like either of them was happy about it.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least when this is done we can go home." Ever the optimist, Anita virtually skipped to the nearest box pulling out a rather large bag of candy.

Nearly and hour later and they were finally finished…. With two boxes of candy. But it wasn't her fault, dammit! Anita had to go and be so, well clumsy, though Lovina would blame it on stupidity. Placing bags of candy face up on a shelf should not have been that difficult, Anita just seemed to get a little distracted, with this, that, and the next thing. Distracted to the point of making Lovina just about ready to suffocate herself with the closest plastic bag.

"Are you even _trying _to help at all?" Lovina was less than amused by now, as she whirled on Anita. Said incompetent Spaniard smiled good-naturedly and shelved another bag, fixing the edges meticulously so that it was perfectly perched atop the one below it.

The smack of Lovina's candy bag was probably more forceful then strictly necessary.

"Aw cheer up, Lovina, it's not that bad," Anita was incessant in her attempts to get the Italian to smile, or at least not glare, at her. "And look, they're 'fun-sized'!" She continued, brandishing a bag of assorted miniature candy bars.

Trying and failing to hide the blasted smile she just _knew _was on her face, Lovina sighed loudly.

"See, you look so much better when you smile," Anita could barely keep the excitement out of her voice.

The bag previously in Lovina's hand ripped with the force of her grip, showering them with the tiny treats. Grabbing one of the fallen candies, Lovina hurled it in Anita's direction; a sign that this was obviously all her fault. Seconds later Lovina had been expecting an 'Aw, not cute, Lovi' to pass the other girl's lips. So she jumped slightly when something thumped the back of her head lightly. Palm pressed to her head, Lovina set a glare, so dark it would make grown men cry, on Anita. Who did nothing, but watch Lovina out of the corner of her eye; smug smile in place, and humming quietly. Well if that's how she wanted to play it, fine. Lovina was _not _about to let her win.

Now this was war.

Candy flew, whizzing past Lovina's field of vision as she returned fire as quickly as possible. Anita's excited laughter filled the isle and Lovina was trying desperately to suppress her own giggles, though she would deny their existence, and probably kill you if asked.

"Eh hem-"

Both girls froze candy still in had, in the now chocolate-littered isle.

"This is coming out of your pay, and you will _both _stay here until every last piece of trash is picked up and this isle is spotless."

This was all they got out of their stoic manager, and were denied a chance to explain themselves, before he turned and stormed out of the candy section. _Crud, _Lovina completely forgot the bastard was here, and it was coming out of _her _pay too. There was a resounding smack as Lovina hit her own forehead. So yes, life truly did hate her.

Anita giggled quietly to herself as they set about cleaning the isle. She really didn't mind, after all Lovina's face was still flushed from laughter, and the thoughts of their little 'fiesta'. And that, in itself was worth it.


End file.
